SYLAR, Commander of the CHAOS ORDER
by Da BlOoD SeEkA
Summary: Percy jackson wwas betrayed by everyone he held dearly in his life. He gets recruited in the army of Chaos as the commander. This is his journey as he takes on a new name, a new identity, and fights to protect the Earth from..itself? It appears Gaea is going to rise. What will percy and his army do to ensure the safety of Chaos's first planet? Thanks to Lmb111514 for use of story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, new story. Shoutout to Lmb111514 for letting me redo her story.**

 **This story is a chaos story. Quite a few OC's. Pairing will be decided in the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. Lmb111514 owns some of the plot as well, but I will not be using all of her ieas. Enjoy.**

It's been three months since the second Titan War and everyone is still celebrating our LMof since apparently I am the leader of the camper, the person who decides everything and Annabeth is my partner. My life has been great since the war but in about a month it took a turn for the worse when a new camper came, Jacob Dursley, a devious, arrogant, egotistic, narcissistic son of Aether. He has this deluded idea that he is the greatest hero that has ever lived and is determined to break me and steal my fame from me so he can have it himself. Jacob would try and torment me in every way, so that my life would change.

At first it was just little things: snide comments, insults, jokes, and whatnot against me, making people laugh but I'd just roll my eyes and ignore him. Of course that made him angry so he stepped it up a notch. He started to fight people and bring down some of the best fighters, go against the hunters in archery, and play pranks on me with the Hermes cabin but, like always, I stayed calm and didn't let him faze me which was probably one of the smartest yet stupidest things I could've done. Like all children of Ares, Jacob didn't like being beat or in second place so he kicked it up another notch.

He started to frame me for things, hurting people and stealing things. Also he played pranks on people and then would time it precisely to when I arrived so it looked like I did it though if I didn't show up then everyone would suspect me because I was the only person not around and would think I was trying to hide from Chiron so I wouldn't get in trouble or act like I didn't do anything(which I didn't but only Jacob and I knew that) and I started to be hated by campers and looked down upon, as if I was nothing but trash stinking up the place waiting to be thrown out because I didn't belong.

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, the fates proved me wrong and it did just that, I was sent on a quest with him and Drew. We were retrieving Apollo's stolen bow from Prometheus who had token it and hid it somewhere in California in a secure place of his, which of course meant a lot of monsters in our way trying to keep us from reaching our destination. Since Drew wasn't a fighter, being a daughter of Aphrodite, and Jacob wouldn't lift a finger to help for fear of making a fool of himself in front of Drew, the biggest gossiper at camp, I had to fight them all by myself. I slashed and hacked at the monsters whenever I saw one. My anger at Jacob fueled me, as well as the Achilles Curse.

I lost count of how many monsters I had killed during this quest but I had defeated every monster that challenged me and that was probably the stupidest thing I could've done but I had too. You see, everytime a monster appeared Drew would scream and run off and Jacob would stare at the monster for a couple seconds before turning around and jump behind a bush, shaking like a naked mole rat in a blizzard in an Alaskan winter so I would fight the monster alone. It would take a while because it was either some small non-lethal and dangerous monsters in a huge group or deadly monsters in pairs so it was difficult them all and not get killed in the process. I faced many hellhounds, dracaenas, even Lamia. She was a legendary monster who seduced men so she can such their blood and eat them.

If that wasn't enough, every time I defeated the monsters Jacob would suddenly recover and push me away before taking his sword and plunging it in the last monster just as Drew would show up again and he'd pull the sword out as the monster would dissolve into dust, making it seem like he was the one to kill the monsters, making Drew squeal and hug and kiss him fiercely for being so brave and heroic(that was probably the only thing I was happy about from it, I didn't get kissed and hugged by Drew) and it would seem like I did nothing to help him, seeming like I was a coward. He took the credit for even killing Lamia, which led to some noises occurring from nearby bushes during lunchtime.

We finally got the bow back and returned it back to Apollo, who thanked us for it and sang us a haiku in our honor. We went back to camp for the welcome back party thrown for us, but it was pretty much only celebrating Jacob because Drew had of course told everyone about his "amazing heroics" on the quest while I did absolutely nothing, which caused people to hate me even more but yet again I just ignored them, I may have more than half the camp mad at me but I still had my best friends and girlfriend on my side and that was good enough for me. But sadly, it didn't stop there, Jacob just went further and further until I was pretty much loathed, despised, and hated by all the campers, my title as 'Hero of Olympus' apparently being tainted because I went "rogue" on everyone.

If that wasn't enough, Jacob realized that everyone's opinions didn't really matter to me and he figured out that only my friends and girlfriends thoughts mattered so he decided to use that to his advantage. Slowly I lost friend by friend; first it was Clarisse who apparently had grown a soft spot for her little brother and believed him over me. Next it was Katie Gardener because Jacob framed me for ruining all her crops and flowers saying that I did it in the middle of the night when nobody was around but Jacob apparently just happened to be around to see me do it. It seemed ridiculous that they would believe him over me!

After her it was Travis and Connor Stoll who had bonded with Jacob over pranks and jokes because they found him hilarious and absolutely amazing and then the last thing to get them on his side was he framed me for the destruction of some of their most precious belongings so of course they left me too, Chris going along with them and Clarisse. Chris's favorite weapon, his staff, had been broken into two and blamed on me. Then it was Juniper whose tree was burned and destroyed and Jacob said it was me who did it and then he told her that I mocked her and Grover by saying they were stupid and a disgrace to nymphs and satyrs everywhere. Juniper died as her tree burned. When I realized that Jacob had hurt Grover's girlfriend, I grew angry. I had known Juniper, but she was killed by Jacob out of cold- blood.

Thankfully Grover didn't leave me at that; our friendship was still just as strong as ever. But that changed when he found his most prized possession, a gift from him now late father, he was adopted by a satyr named Gleeson Hedge, ruined and I was the only person who knew about it so of course I was blamed and I lost my oldest friend. The only people I had left at camp now was Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth and I cherished them more than ever, determined not to lose them at whatever means necessary, I couldn't lose them too, I wouldn't make it through that.

But of course, like usual, my luck was horrible and I soon lost Nico as Jacob slowly got to him by reminding him of what happened to Bianca and how it was all my fault and I did it on purpose and how I apparently mocked him and his father for being so low in Olympus and such loners and that he wasn't worthy to be a friend of the mighty Percy Jackson. Next I lost Thalia; we got into a fight because apparently I mocked her and stole her shield, sword, and bow and arrow. I told her I didn't and she said that if I was so sure that I hadn't stolen them then I wouldn't mind if she checked my cabin. I reluctantly and begrudgingly said she could and, of course, her things were sitting on my bed as if they had been there all morning and that was the end of my friendship with Thalia. I was alone, except for Annabeth, but that was all that mattered to me.

I only had Annabeth left and I definitely didn't want to lose her, she was everything to me, I loved her and didn't want to lost her, I'd die for her if I had to and would do anything for her in a heartbeat and I just couldn't afford to lose my wise girl right now. You know I think the fates hate me for some unknown reason because I slowly saw less and less of Annabeth and when I saw her she was either rushing somewhere or hanging out with Jacob and I slowly realized that we were splitting apart once again because of Jacob. I tried to hold onto her and not let her go but of course that didn't work. One day in June Annabeth asked me to meet her on the beach and I quickly agreed to it, maybe our love wasn't gone yet, maybe I still had her, but that hope came crashing down soon after.

Flashback

A couple of hours ago Annabeth asked me to meet her down on the beach before sunset and I agreed before going to the arena to practice, on the dummies of course, because nobody wanted to be near me let alone fight me. I went to dinner and when it reached the time Annabeth wanted me to meet her I left the pavilion and headed down to the beach or as I now call it, the worst time of my life. I was walking down the beach, looking for Annabeth when my eyes landed on a couple cuddling on the beach right by the water's edge and I smiled happily as I remembered all the times Annabeth and I had done that.

As I got closer I heard their laughter and it sounded strangely familiar to me but I just shook that feeling off. When I got closer I was able to get a better look at them and I realized that the boy was Jacob but I still couldn't tell who the girl was though I had a sinking feeling in my chest that I knew them. After a couple more steps I realized that it was Annabeth who was with Jacob and pain, anguish, fear, and hurt arose it me but I pushed it down, this could all be a misunderstanding so I shouldn't jump to conclusions, Annabeth could have just brought him down her trying to get us to make up so life wouldn't be so hard for me, that was what the Annabeth I know would do. So after taking a deep breath I continued towards them. I was about 100 yards away from them but they still hadn't seen me strangely enough. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw something that I couldn't believe.

"Oh Jacob!" Annabeth said, playfully hitting his shoulder and the next thing I knew she was kissing him and he was kissing her back and at that my heart started to break but I tried to hold it together, I needed to know why she would do this to me, after all we've been through together. My heart filled with raw emotion, betrayal and hate. I walked a couple more feet before stopping and speaking up.

Annabeth?" I asked quietly and I saw them break apart, their heads snapping around to look at me in shock, as I stared at them in shock, hurt, and confusion, "Why?" I asked quietly and surprisingly Annabeth laughed gloatingly at me.

"Because Seaweed brain! I mean who would want to go out with you!" She exclaimed, laughing at me, "I mean you're stupid, cocky, rude, whinny, using, clingy, annoying, ugly, weak, and pathetic, why would I want to go out with you!" She exclaimed not even paying attention to the tears running down my face, "I mean what are you compared to Jacob?" She asked, hugging his arm while glaring at me and Jacob smiled gloatingly and smugly at me, knowing that I was slowly breaking inside. He smirked as bright as his father.

"Jakey is smart, funny, strong, hot, caring, and everything you aren't, he's the perfect boyfriend!" She exclaimed, staring at him dreamily making him raise he chin superiorly, liking the attention. Something about the way her voice sounded was nagging at my mind but I ignored it, I had one question in my mind that I needed to ask, I had to know no matter how much the answer would hurt.

"Did you ever even love me? Or even care about me? Were you just using me the whole time? Where you only with me for fame?" I asked quietly as I felt my heart break even more as she laughed mockingly though there was something off about it, something fake but I was probably just imagining that.

"Didn't you hear what I said before? I never loved you I only loved your fame but now I found someone so much better than you so I'm dumping you!" She exclaimed though she didn't exactly meet my eyes while she was saying that but I was probably just imagining that too, trying to gain some non-existent hope from this conversation, "I mean seriously, you're pathetic, I can't believe you actually thought I loved you!" She exclaimed, laughing harder with Jacob and my heart broke even more.

"So this is the reason you ask me to come here? To do this to me?" I asked quietly and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Gosh you are such a Seaweed Brain!" I flinched at that, "Of course, why else would I have called you here other than to break up with you? You really are an idiot like mother said." She admitted and that hurt even more.

"Ok, sorry to be such a burden on you Annabeth, I'll just leave." I stated, turning around and walking back the way I had come.

"Bye Seaweed Brain!" She said and I thought I heard her voice crack in sadness but I must be imagining it, she doesn't pity me, she hates me she has been using me this whole time, the one person I loved the most in the world didn't even love me back. As I realized this, my heart finally shattered as the pain and sorrow overcame me, causing tears to spill uncontrollably down my face.

End of Flashback

After that happened I went back to my cabin and cried my heart out, trying to let go of all that pain but it just wouldn't leave. After a couple hours of crying I finally stopped and that's when I decided, I had to leave to get away. There was nothing here for me so I might as well leave. So with that thought I stood up, packed a bag full of the things I would need, and decided to water travel out of camp so I wouldn't be seen.

Water travel is actually kind of like shadow travel but only children of Poseidon can do it. All I have to do is be surrounded by water for it to happen and I always am surrounded by water so I can do it anywhere and anytime I want. My father taught me how to do this in case I ever get in trouble. I made a funnel of water surround me and when it disappeared I was standing in the middle of a forest, "Here's to a new beginning, a new life." I thought as I set up camp for myself, ready for a new life full of new memories and experiences and that is definitely what I'm going to get. I will have a life. I Perseus Jackson swear on the Styx to never return to Camp unless absolutely required to.

 **That's it guys. Basic ideas. Gonna get deep. Remember, review for next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two months since I left camp and I have barely ran into anybody from camp, though it came close with the hunters a couple times but I got away before they could see me. I've ran into about a dozen or so demi-gods since then and everytime I find them I help them get to camp and they always do and when they are at the bottom of the hill I say good-bye to them and watch them as they go across the border to see if they make it and that's where the nickname 'the boy with the sea-green eyes' came to be. Apparently, from what the hunters say when I encounter them and overhear them, every kid I saved told everyone about me and soon they all realized that they had all been saved by the same person so I started to get called that.

I was currently camping in a forest in Pennsylvania and had just helped a kid get to camp yesterday. The kid's name was Daniel, a sweet, kind, mischievous, funny, and loving 12 year old boy who seemed like a child of Hermes, I hope the gods will respect my wish from the war and will claim him before he turns 13 because he deserves to know who his parent is, they all do. I've tried to get to know every kid I've saved and let them get to know me but I have never told them my name or why I am all by myself, the only thing I told them was that I was a demigod wanting to help them, though all the people I once knew probably knew it was me and were probably telling them the "truth" about me, how I am a glory-hogging, pathetic, weak, mean, rude, and idiotic boy who thought he was better than everybody else and was the best hero to ever live and liked to steal things and bring people down and every other thing out there about me that they believe, but at least for a second they knew the truth.

I have remembered all of their names and personalities and have never forgotten a single one of them, and everytime I send one up the hill I hope that they will support me and will not believe all the things said about me, but it's probably a lost cause after so many people say things against me. My thoughts came to a halt when I heard something coming from the bushes across from me and I grabbed my pen, ready to uncap it at any sign of monster when suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"There's no need to be hostile Perseus Jackson, I am only here to talk." I looked over at the bushes to see if I could see them but it was with a shock that I realized that I couldn't see the bushes anymore, they were blocked out by something darker than the night, like a black hole. I looked up to where it stopped and it was then that I realized it was a person, but the presence I felt from them was anything but human, even more powerful than an Olympian god, it felt older, way older than them, even more than a Titan. I stood up warily, he was powerful but his presence didn't feel threatening or harmful like he wants to fight me, it felt calm and peaceful like he actually wanted to just talk to me.

"What do you want?" I asked curiously, lowering riptide a little, still on guard but relaxing a little.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something." He stated and I lowered my sword in confusion and curiosity.

"What exactly?" I asked and the mysterious figure smiled.

"I have been watching you for a long time Perseus Jackson." He started. Well that's not creepy at all, I thought.

"You are quite the hero, but you were cast out like you were trash all because of one person," I looked down at that, remembering what had happened all because of Jacob, "I have had my eyes on you for many years Perseus Jackson, trying to see if you were capable of something and now, after all these years, I have realized that you are more than capable to do it," I raised my eyebrow in confusion at that, wondering what he was talking about.

"What exactly do you want me to do? And who are you?" I asked and he laughed.

"Silly me, I haven't introduced myself yet, I am Chaos," my eyes widened at that, "The void, the father, sometimes mother, and the creator of the Universe including everything you see before you." He introduced and I realized that there was a certain sparkle about him and, looking closer, I saw his body was like space, pitch black but covered in planets, stars, and asteroids, he was space itself, he was the father of everything, the beginning of everything known to us. After a couple seconds I got down on my knees and bowed to him, he deserves to be bowed at for all he's done. Chaos chuckled lovingly before speaking up.

"No need to bow to me Perseus, it is I who should bow to you." He stated and I looked up at him in confusion, "You have ultimately changed the world, changed the god's way, they are starting to care about everything, including their children who are getting claimed all the time and they are starting to pay attention to them and see them more. You have saved the world countless of times and made everything peaceful and happy, it is you who I should be bowing to." He finished while I stared at him in astonishment, I had never thought of my accomplishments like that, I just did what I thought was right, "And that just makes it all the better Perseus, you have a truly golden heart," He continued at my confused look, "I am able to read your mind and you doing what is right is the main reason on why I would bow to you." He stated, actually bowing to me, shocking me even more.

"Ummmm….." I cleared my throat and shock my head to clear it before speaking again, "So what was this thing you wanted to ask me?" I wondered and he smiled, standing up again.

"You see Perseus, for millennia's I have watched over this planet, seen it change from day to day, from ruler to ruler, war to war; I have seen everything this planet has become, everything you and the other demi-gods have done, and I have come to a decision," I raised an eyebrow at that, "You see about a millennia ago I realized that the universe needed more help, someone to help them when evil became too much for them to handle so I created the Army of Chaos, a group that watches all over the universe for any conflict or rebellion that is too much for good to handle." He stated.

"But what has that got to do with me?" I asked and he smiled.

"For hundreds of years I've been controlling the group, telling them where to go, teaching them how to fight, improving their skills, and everything else but I have yet to get a commander for them, someone worthy enough to lead them to victory. Every demi-god, human, immortal, satyr, spirit, and everything else I have seen potential in never could do it so I had to take them out of the spot before they were killed, and I believe I have finally found my commander." He stated, staring at me and I froze in astonishment as I realized what he was talking about.

"Wait, you want ME to be your commander?" I asked and he smiled, nodding.

"Your heroics are known to all the gods, titans, monsters, and demi-gods on this earth, they live in fear and respect of your power, and dread the day they may have to go against you, but you are too kind, loving, charitable, smart, sweet, and human to do that, your mother truly raised you the right way and I commend her for that and am eternally grateful that she did." He said, smiling at me while I blushed in embarrassment from the praise I was getting, from the creator of the universe no less.

"Um…thanks." I stated and he chuckled.

"And you're modest too!" He exclaimed, making me blush even more, "So will you be my commander?" He asked and I stopped to think as my blush disappeared.

Should I join this group? Chaos seems extremely kind and nice and I'm not doing anything right now, I have nothing on my agenda, plus it will give me something to do and get me away from Earth for a while, I thought and at that I made my decision.

"Yes I'll join you." I stated, putting my pen away and he smiled.

"Then come with me Perseus." He stated, turning around and making a portal open up but he stopped and turned to face me, "But first you should put your hood up, I don't want anyone to see what you look like." He stated and I put it up before stepping through the portal and Chaos followed me soon after, closing it behind us. We stayed in the portal, moving through it, for a couple seconds before it opened up and I saw a planet in front of us and we were slowly moving towards it, towards my new life.

 **Please review guys. Next chapter will be up on Halloween.**


End file.
